The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device having a configuration in which two or more semiconductor chips are stacked, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
There has been known a flip chip mounting technology in which a semiconductor chip and a circuit board are arranged face to face, or two semiconductor chips are arranged face to face, and connected electrically and mechanically using a connection terminal called a bump. The flip chip mounting technology is suitable for densification, size reduction, high speed acceleration, and lower power consumption of a semiconductor device.
In a semiconductor device formed by the flip chip mounting technology, an underfill resin is sealed in a gap between a semiconductor chip and a circuit board, or in a gap between semiconductor chips, for the purpose of bump protection and so on (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-276879). In a manufacturing process of the semiconductor device, the underfill resin enters the gap between the semiconductor chip and the circuit board or the gap between the semiconductor chips by, for example, a capillary phenomenon. However, in some cases, the underfill resin may fail in entering the gap between the semiconductor chip and the circuit board or the gap between the semiconductor chips to flow out to the periphery. Accordingly, there is proposed a technology of providing, on a surface of the semiconductor chip or the circuit board, a dam structure that prevents an outflow of the underfill resin (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-73949).